Vacaciones en el Caribe
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Hermione lleva enamorada de Draco practicamete toda su vida, él esta en EEUU estudiando medicina y ella periodismo en Inglaterra, pero un verano en el caribe hará que las cosas cambien - por Mitsuky
1. Prólogo

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES RECONOCIBLES SIGUIENTES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING DESDE ESTE HASTA TODOS LOS CAPITULOS**

Hola!! Este es nuestro primer fic, espero que os guste ...  
Escrito por una de las brujas, Mitsuky, y publicado por Niesugui...

**Prólogo:**

Ninguno de los dos sabía como acabaría aquel verano, un verano en el que se reencontraron. Ella, seis años menos, le había estado espiando a escondidas desde que tenía memoria, él, que no se daba cuanta de nada, la veía como una niña pequeña, ella que quería hacerse mayor para que él la viera como una mujer. Ese verano, en el que todo cambió para ambos...

Después de esos tres meses las heridas que se abrieron nunca se cerraron, se ganaron el odio de algunos, la compasión de otros, y el amor mutuo.


	2. Cap 1: Impresióname

**Capitulo 1: ¡Impresióname!**

Por fin había llegado el verano, había estado todo el año estudiando para poder acabar la universidad lo más pronto posible, casi no había visto a sus amigos, siempre estaba estudiando para sacar las mejores notas; nadie lo sabía, sólo su mejor amiga, casi hermana.

Si estudiaba tanto era para impresionarle, siempre era él el que impresionaba: cuando se enteró de que quería ser cirujano y que se iba a los Estados Unidos a estudiar se sintió mal, muy mal, no sabía cuando le volvería a ver.

Habían pasado seis años, sabía que él sería un buen cirujano, de vez en cuando recibía alguna que otra noticia suya, se había desmoronado y en más de una ocasión se había planteado dejar la carrera al ser tan difícil, a ella le hubiera gustado estar con él para darle apoyo moral, cuando eran pequeños se lo había brindado muchas veces y él le había sonreído y comprado algún helado como compensación. Todo era por él, quería acabar la carrera aunque fuera un curso antes para demostrarle lo buena estudiante que era; pero le resultaba muy difícil, era de las mejores alumnas de toda la universidad, y eso le había costado más de una noche sin dormir y varias pastillas en época de exámenes, se había vuelto algo dependiente de las pastillas, sabía que era malo, pero ya no podía hacer nada por dejar de tomar algún que otro calmante, cuando no lo necesitaba.

Ginny ya le había regañado durante muchos días por tomarse tantos calmantes, pero no podía evitarlo, quería ser la mejor de todos, la mejor para impresionarle.

Cambió de canal, la película no tenía un buen argumento, y aunque las películas de miedo le apasionaban casi tanto como las de amor, si no tenían un buen argumento, no las veía, cambió varias veces de canal, no había nada bueno a esas horas, solo eran las siete y media de la tarde, las películas buenas no empezaban hasta dentro de un par de horas, apagó la televisión, y encendió la mini cadena, pero en la radio tampoco había nada bueno, por lo que decidió poner un disco. En la estantería vio cinco discos de su interés, pero al final se decantó por un recopilatorio de éxitos del año anterior.

Se fue a la cocina a ver como iban sus bollos de chocolate, esa noche cenaban en su casa algunos amigos suyos y quería hacerle unos bollos de chocolate a Lupin, aunque fuera su profesor de literatura, se habían llevado bien desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron.

Momentos después salió de la cocina y se puso a ordenar y limpiar su casa, sus amigos no llegarían hasta dentro de una hora como poco. Cuando acabó de quitarle el polvo a la última figura de cristal que le habían traído sus padres de Francia, se quedó sin saber que hacer, se sentó en el sofá con la esperanza de que hubiera algo, pero no encontró nada. No quería estar sin hacer nada, más bien lo odiaba, porque cuando no hacía nada pensaba en él, y no quería pensar en él, en esos momentos no, porque acabaría llorando y Ginny lo notaría y estallaría la tercera guerra mundial, dado que sería la cuarta vez que lloraría por él en un día.

Al final optó por ponerse a bailar, bailar le ayudaba a olvidarse de sus preocupaciones, cuando se acabaron las cuarenta canciones del disco, cogió un disco de Taylor Swift, se fue a su cuarto y se puso la camiseta que le regalo él en una ocasión, una camiseta ahora algo vieja con unas frases de animo que él le dedicó en una ocasión, unos pantalones de chándal azules y cortos y unos calcetines blancos para ir por su residencia de estudiante. Siguió bailando hasta que llegaron sus amigas, entre todas pusieron la mesa y prepararon todo para la sesión de cine de esa noche, luego decidieron bailar, bailar hasta que les dio flato.

Cuatro horas después estaban todos sus amigos en su piso, habían comido comida china hasta hartarse, los bollos que había hecho; habían visto "Bar Coyote" y en esos momentos estaban viendo "Rec" acompañada de palomitas, chuches, bebidas y gritos de terror.

-No sé por que he aceptado ver esta película, no me gusta-dijo mientras se escondía la cara con las manos.

-Vamos Hermione no seas así, si tampoco es para tanto…-dijo Ron.

-Ya pero tú no te quedaste encerrado en un centro comercial después de ver la película-dijo Ginny escondida detrás de Hermione.

-Es verdad fue horrible, te juro que llegamos a estar ahí unos minutos más y me desmayaba del miedo-dijo Lavender-Ro-Ro nunca estás cuando te necesito…

-Ya, bueno, esa noche… no me acuerdo de lo que tenía que hacer, pero era algo importante, seguro, si no habría ido con vosotras.

Hermione rió por lo bajo, Ron no había ido por que no quería estar con Lavender, que llevaba más de dos años detrás de él, pero al final se había rendido y ahora se arrepentía enormemente de haberlo hecho.

-Bueno yo tengo que irme, Tonks viene mañana y tengo que arreglar el piso lo mejor posible-dijo Lupin al acabar la película.

-De acuerdo, gracias por haber venido Remus-dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y acompañaba a su profesor hasta la puerta.

-No ha sido nada, una buena sesión de películas, unos bollos de chocolate riquísimos…bueno nos vemos mañana en la entrega de las notas.

-Si, hasta mañana Remus.

Hermione ayudada por sus amigos recogió el salón de su casa que había quedado destrozado por los gritos de ciertas chicas al ver la película.

Después decidieron hablar de lo que iban a hacer durante el verano, todos los años se iban juntos un par de semanas, si sus notas eran medianamente buenas, pero ese año todos se habían superado a si mismos, con ayuda de los horarios de Hermione y las horas de estudios conjuntas en la biblioteca hasta altas horas de la noche.

-Bueno yo digo que nos podemos ir al Caribe-propuso Ron-como cuando éramos pequeños.

-¡Si! ¡El Caribe Ro-Ro! ¡Qué romántico!-exclamó Lavender.

-Cl-claro, Lavender…

-Ron el Caribe me parece bien…-empezó Hermione.

-¿Pero?

-Es demasiado caro, además… no estamos todos, faltan Harry, Fred, George, Neville, Seamus, Dean…

-Bueno pero seguro que conseguimos algo de dinero…-empezó Ron.

-Bueno mejor lo vemos mañana con el resto, que son las dos de la mañana y algunas personas tienen que levantarse a las seis para preparar todo-dijo Ginny señalándose a ella, Hermione y Lavender.

-Es verdad, tenéis que preparar la entrega de las notas con los premios a los mejores alumnos y la fiesta que hay después ¿no?

-Si Ron, así que ya te estas largando, que nosotras nos quedamos a dormir aquí con Hermione-dijo Ginny.

Ron se marchó y a los pocos minutos Ginny, Hermione y Lavender se quedaron dormidas en los sofás del salón.

A la mañana siguiente, las tres amigas se despertaron, desayunaron, se pusieron ropa medianamente cómoda y se marcharon a dar el último toque a las cosas que le quedaban.

A las once de la mañana, alumnos y profesores estaban en el salón de actos, todos con sus mejores ropas. Hubo notas de todo tipo: buenas, malas, alumnos que se tenían que estudiar durante el verano y otros que no.

Por último se procedió a la entrega de unos premios a los mejores alumnos, entre ellos estaban, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville y Dean, que se llevaron algunos libros importantes y dinero.

Entre los cinco amigos consiguieron reunir algo de dinero pero no el suficiente como para ir todos al Caribe y estar en un hotel de mala muerte.

-Tenemos que conseguir más dinero-dijo Hermione abriendo las puertas del gimnasio donde ya sonaba la música y muchos alumnos bailaban.

La fiesta duró hasta las siete de la mañana, luego todos los alumnos se fueron a sus residencias a dormir un buen rato.

Cierta castaña se quedó en su cama dando vueltas y pensando en el Caribe, cuando era pequeña iba todos los años un mes, dos semanas con sus padres y se quedaba otras dos con él, o con Harry.

También pensó en como conseguir el dinero, podía hacer de canguro, o dar clases particulares, podría ayudar a la gente de primaria, secundario y si se lo proponía a los de bachillerato, también podía dar clases particulares de piano, hacía mucho que no tocaba, pero siempre le había salido con mucha facilidad y podría recordarlo fácilmente.

Ahora que estaba de vacaciones, tenía un mes de margen para conseguir el dinero, además lo que le habían dado al ser la número uno en la universidad ayudaba bastante.

Después de dos horas si conciliar el sueño decidió que ya no dormiría más, por lo que se levantó, se preparó un café bien cargado y salió a visitar a cierta persona con mucha influencia que podría ayudarla.

A las diez y cuarto estaba en la gran mansión Malfoy, donde una de las que trabaja ahí le indicaba donde estaban Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy.

A ambos les agradó que Hermione les fuera a visitar, hacía mucho que no iba y echaban de menos su compañía.

Narcisa Malfoy era una excelente abogada de cuarenta y dos años, aunque aparentaba algunos menos, su pelo era rubio platino y largo hasta los hombros, gozaba de buena salud, y quería a Hermione como la hija que nunca pudo tener y que no podría.

Lucius Malfoy era un hombre de cincuenta años, un empresario que a veces tenía negocios ilegales en países Africanos, por lo que había estado algunas veces en prisión, no obstante en el fondo era amable, y amaba a su mujer e hijo por encima de todo.

-Hermione, me alegro de que seas la primera de la universidad-dijo Narcisa-veo que te has esforzado mucho este año.

-Más te valía, no hemos disfrutado de tu compañía durante muchos meses por que tú tenías que estudiar-dijo Lucius.

-Yo también me alegro de volver-dijo Hermione tomando un sorbo de té.

Estuvieron hablando y poniéndose al día hasta que Lucius tuvo que irse al tener una reunión con un socio.

A partir de ese momento la conversación dio un giro inesperado, Narcisa le estuvo preguntando por sus novios y como iba su relación con Marcus Flint, y al enterarse de que ella le había dejado se alegró diciendo "¡Menos mal cariño! No me gustaba para ti"

Las horas pasaron y Hermione se quedó a comer, Narcisa no había acabado de hablar con ella sobre cotilleos sobre chicos, como ella los llamaba.

-Por cierto, hablando de chicos inteligentes-dijo Narcisa cuando Hermione cuando le empezó a describir a su hombre ideal.

-¿Si?

-Mi hijo viene dentro de una semana a Inglaterra.

A Hermione se le paró al corazón, ¿Su hijo? ¿Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿El hombre del que estaba enamorada desde hacía años?

-¿De verdad?

-Si, ¿Te lo puedes creer? Después de seis años a decidido volver, se quedara todo el verano, la verdad es que me costó mucho convencerle, pero le dije que tenía que verte y eso pareció convencerle casi del todo.

Hermione sonrió y se sonrojó ¿Draco había aceptado volver por que tenía que verla a ella? La última vez que le vio él le juró que no volvería hasta ser un buen cirujano.

-Todavía…sigues enamorada de él... ¿verdad?

-¿Q-qué?

-Hermione te conozco desde hace años y se que llevas enamorada de él desde siempre...

-Pues... la verdad es que si, pero a estas alturas y después de seis años... no se si él sentirá lo mismo, seguro que tiene novia, con lo guapo e inteligente que es...

Se calló en ese momento, sabiendo que había dicho más de la cuenta.

-No te preocupes, en seis años has cambiado, eres más guapa, si eso es posible, y no creo que tenga novia, no tendría ninguna sin que lo supiera yo.

Hermione sonrió, esas palabras le vinieron muy bien, después de unas estrategias de ligue por parte de Narcisa, Hermione decidió irse.

-Por cierto Narcisa, que con tanto hablar se me ha olvidado de que venía aquí con otro propósito a parte del de verte.

-Dime querida.

-Pues... que hemos decidido, los chicos y yo irnos al Caribe, el problema es, como siempre, el dinero, si sabes de alguien que necesite ayuda con los exámenes, clases de piano, o incluso una canguro, dales mi número, por que si no, no se como nos vamos a ir.

-Claro querida, además... ¿Por qué no invitas a Draco? Seguro que le apetece ir, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Pero ¿No querrías tú estar con él? Es tu hijo y eso...

-Bueno yo hace tres semanas que le vi y estuve un mes y medio con él, creo que podré aguantar un tiempo más sin verle.

-Nos iremos desde Julio, no muy tarde hasta bien entrado Septiembre, que una oportunidad así no se puede desperdiciar.

-Bueno estamos a treinta de Mayo tengo todo Junio para, como el dice torturarle con mis mimos.

-Pues bien, gracias, ya nos veremos Narcisa.

-Hasta pronto querida.

Hermione se marchó, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, por lo que decidió recoger su residencia, luego ayudó a recoger el gimnasio, y a las seis decidió despertar a los dormilones de sus amigos y contarles la buena noticia que había recibido y los planes que tenía para conseguir el dinero.

Estuvo toda esa semana trabajando muy duro, Narcisa le había conseguido infinidad de alumnos, de padres ricos, por lo que cobraba bastante, ayudante a los niños con sus exámenes, clases de piano, ballet, y cuidando a bebés que no dejaban de llorar.

Cuando Narcisa la llamó el viernes por la noche para decirle que si quería comer con ella Lucius y Draco al día siguiente en un restaurante, saltó de la cama donde estaba pensando en asesinar al crío al que había estado ayudando toda la tarde, abrió su armario y empezó a sacar ropa como una loca.

Después de media hora llamó a Ginny, Luna, Lavender y Parvati para que le echaran una mano.

Esa noche Hermione casi no pudo dormir, a las seis de la mañana ya estaba levantada, con la cara blanca y una fina raya negra debajo de los ojos, se puso a ver la tele, escuchar música, leer, incluso revisó los deberes de algunos de sus alumnos.

A las once ya no sabía que hacer, había quedado a la una en un restaurante Japonés, que estaba cerca de la universidad por lo que no tardaría mucho en llegar. Decidió ponerse un chándal y correr un rato, a las doce y cuarto volvió, se duchó y se arregló, intentando, en vano ocultar sus ojeras.

Sabía por experiencia que los Malfoy nunca llegaban tarde, Narcisa le había dicho que a la una de la tarde estaría en la puerta del restaurante con Draco y Lucius y ahí estaría, por lo que salió con tiempo de su residencia.

A la una en punto estaba frente al restaurante, respiró hondo antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, cuando una mano se posó sobre la suya. Levantó la vista, para encontrarse con un par de ojos grises que la miraban sin dar crédito a lo que veían.

-¿Hermione?

-Cuanto tiempo Draco-le contestó ella con una gran sonrisa que no pudo disimular.

-Madre mía, si que has crecido...es decir, ya tienes... ¿Diecinueve años?

-Veinte, Draco, Veinte años... y tu tienes Veintiséis-no era una pregunta, sabía cuantos años tenía y el día de su cumpleaños, pero no estaba segura de que él se acordara de su cumpleaños.

-Es verdad, que los cumpliste el 20 de Abril.

-¿Todavía te acuerdas?

-Claro, ¿Cómo no me iba a acordar del cumpleaños de mi hermanita favorita?

-Ya, claro-no pudo evitar que una ola de tristeza la invadiera al escuchar sus palabras.

Draco le iba a preguntar el por que de su cara, cuando su móvil empezó a sonar, y casualmente oyó la misma melodía proveniente del bolso de Hermione.

-Vaya... tu madre ¿Qué querrá?

-A mi me llama mi padre...-dijo Draco.

-¿Hola? ¿Narcisa?

-Hola Hermione, oye que no puedo ir a comer con vosotros, por que la reunión que tenía esta mañana se a alargado más de lo que pensaba, los divorcios son horribles, se están peleando por un jarrón que se compraron en China.

-Bueno no pasa nada, ya nos veremos otro día, me quedo yo con Lucius y Draco.

-De eso nada, tú te vienes esta tarde a mi casa a tomar el té, con mi hijo y mi marido.

-De acuerdo, pues hasta esta tarde entonces.

-Adiós querida.

Hermione colgó el teléfono, sin darse cuenta de que la misma mujer con la que acababa de hablar estaba a unos metros de ella en un coche negro, a su lado su marido le estaba dando la excusa más pobre que había oído a su hijo, para cancelar la comida.

-Si hijo lo siento, pero es que tengo aquí a un socio que quiere cerrar un trato ahora, y tengo que revisar unos papeles, todo sería más fácil su hubieras querido seguir con el negocio de la familia, pero bueno...

-Padre, no empieces con eso por favor, bueno pues nada, me quedaré con mamá y con Hermione.

-De acuerdo, por cierto Hermione está muy guapa, ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Narcisa puso los ojos en blanco, le había dado claras instrucciones a Lucius, montarse un excusa para no comer y punto, no debía decir nada más, ¿Y qué hacía su marido? Decirle a su hijo que Hermione estaba muy guapa.

-Q-quiero decir que... ha crecido en estos seis años y...que es más madura, está más desarrollada y más guapa ¿No te parece?

-Si, padre, nos vemos luego.

-Adiós Draco.

-Lucius, ¿Qué te dije?

-Que le dijera a Draco que no podía ir a comer, y que le pusiera cualquier excusa.

-¿Y que le has dicho a tu hijo?

-Lo que me has dicho querida-pero la mirada de su mujer le indicó de que confesara todas las palabras que le había dicho.

-Lucius...

-Bueno es que Hermione estaba muy guapa y... he querido hacer una aclaración...

-Lucius no tienes ni idea de nada, así que... ¡cierra la boca la próxima vez!

-Vale, de acuerdo, lo he captado y ahora... ¿A dónde vamos a comer?

-Tú te vas a tu trabajo a cerrar ese trato, y yo me voy a comer, con Jane, la madre de Hermione...

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que has oído. Frank, llevamos al trabajo de mi marido.

Miró una última vez al restaurante donde vio como su hijo le abría la puerta a Hermione y entraba detrás de ella.

-Una mesa reserva a nombre de Malfoy, por favor-dijo Draco cuando llegó un camarero para atenderles.

-Claro, les esperábamos, una mesa para dos, a nombre de Draco Malfoy en un lugar íntimo.

-Esto es cosa de mi madre...-dijo Draco.

-Aquí tienen la mesa-dijo el camarero abriendo un pequeño salón privado con una mesa a ras del suelo.

-Desde luego es algo privado-dijo Hermione un vez se hubo ido el camarero y se sentaban en el suelo.

-¿Qué te dijo mi madre?

-Pues que tenía a un matrimonio que se quería divorciar, y que se peleaba por un jarrón chino.

-A mí, mi padre me dijo que tenía que cerrar un trato y que no podía venir, y que como no quise seguir con el negocio familiar pues que no lo entendía y blablabla... aunque se cuando mi padre miente, se le da muy bien mentir a otras personas, pero a su hijo no.

-¿Todavía sigue con lo del negocio familiar? Draco, llevas estudiando medicina ocho años, dos en Inglaterra y seis en Estados Unidos, seguro que ahora eres un gran cirujano o vas camino de ello, y debería alegrarse por ello en vez de decirte que tendrías que seguir con el negocio familiar-Hermione soltó todo eso sin pensar y tan rápido como pudo, casi sin respirar.

Draco se echó a reír.

-De verdad, no has cambiado nada, sigues como te recordaba.

Hermione bajó la mirada ¿Qué no había cambiado nada?

-Hermione ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Levantó la mirada, él le miraba preocupado, ella no quería mentirle.

-¿De verdad te crees que sigo siendo la misma niña tímida de hace seis años?

-Hermione, no lo digo en ese sentido, solo que me acabo de acordar de los ánimos que me dabas y de que dijiste lo mismo cuando fui a decirle a mis padres que quería ser cirujano.

-...-se quedó en blanco ¿eso que significaba?

-Significa que en ese sentido sigues igual y que me alegro, pero que claro que has cambiado, cuando te he visto no me creía que fueras tú.

-Tú también has cambiado, te ves más adulto, inteligente y guapo.

-Vaya gracias... ¿Qué te apetece para comer? ¿Sushi?

-Claro, me encanta el Sushi.

Comieron y hablaron de ellos y de lo que habían echo en esos seis años, Hermione le contó, para asombro de Draco que Fred y George habían acabado bien sus estudios y que ahora regentaban una tienda de artículos de broma.

Que Ron y Harry no eran tan malos estudiantes, de cómo Lavender había conseguido salir con Ron, de que Luna y Neville estaban saliendo, de que Harry por fin de había enamorado de Ginny pero no sabía como pedírselo.

-¿Y de novios? ¿Tienes alguno?

-Preferiría no tocar ese tema...

-¿A quién tengo que partirle la cara?

-¿Te acuerdas de Marcus Flint?

-Ajá.

-Después de años insistiendo no se como, ni por que empezamos a salir.

-¿¡Va en serio!?

-Si, Ginny dice que Marcus me emborrachó, pero bueno...

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Qué me puso los cuernos, con Bulstrode, y obviamente le dejé, delante de todos en una fiesta, además. Y Harry y Ron ya le dieron una clase de cómo dar puñetazos.

-Me da pena no haber ido yo, no me importaría decirle cuatro cosas... y además, estar a tu lado para animarte, no lo debiste de pasar muy bien.

-Bueno como no estaba loca por él, le dejé de una forma humillante en medio de una fiesta en la universidad.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué estás estudiando?

-Periodismo, con Harry, Ginny y Luna.

-¿Y los demás?

-Ron está estudiando Bellas Artes, aunque se le da fatal, Neville estudia para ser director de cine, Dean quiere ser productor y Seamus guionista.

A las tres salieron del restaurante y se fueron a la mansión Malfoy, donde les esperaba una Narcisa sonriente y un Lucius algo triste.

Estuvieron tomando el té y Hermione le propuso a Draco ir al Caribe con sus amigos, él aceptó encantado, y dijo que ayudaría a pagar el hotel al que todos iban de pequeños, dado que ese era el problema, no tenían suficiente dinero parar pagar ese hotel.

No obstante todos siguieron trabajando muy duro para que Draco y Harry, que también se ofreció a pagar el hotel, no tuvieran que pagar mucho.

Junio pasó muy rápido, por fin llegó la víspera del viaje, tenían reserva en el hotel al que iban cuando eran pequeños, y los billetes de avión, de clase turista, no muy caros.

Todos se quedaron a dormir en casa de Harry, dado que su casa estaba más cerca que la de Draco del aeropuerto, mientras que Hermione y Draco se quedaron en la residencia de Hermione, que al sacar buenas notas le dejaron quedarse más días que el resto de los alumnos.

-Hermione, voy a comprar el periódico y a por la comida china que hemos pedido, ¿Quieres algo?

-Palomitas.

-Vale, no creo que tarde mucho.

-Hasta luego.

Hermione decidió darse una ducha rápida, ahora que Draco no estaba en casa.

Salió y vio que aún no había vuelto, por lo que puso la música todo volumen y se puso a bailar con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo.

-You belong with me.

En ese momento entró Draco por la puerta, y se quedó de piedra al ver la escena en el salón de casa de Hermione, ella cantando con la música a todo volumen, con una toalla como única prenda, bailando y usando el peine como micrófono.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces?

-AAAAAH!!!!

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su cuarto y se puso las primeras prendas que vio, luego volvió al salón donde Draco estaba poniendo en platos la comida que había comprado.

-Ya...estoy.

Draco la miró y después de unos segundos se empezó a reír. Hermione resopló, era obvio que se iba a reír, pero le había dado mucha vergüenza que Draco la viera así.

-¿No te enfadas? Hace seis años me habrías lanzado ya como dos cojines y estarías a punto de tirarme platos.

-Ya te he dicho que he cambiado, además yo también me hubiera reído, pero...

-Tranquila, no se lo diré a los demás, será un secreto entre los dos.

-Gracias, aunque la verdad, no es que haya mucho que ver, soy de lo más normal, bueno, ¡A comeeer!

Hermione se sentó de un salto en el sofá y encendió la televisión, pero como siempre no había ninguna peli buena.

-Espera, ¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó Draco mientras traía la comida en una bandeja.

-¿Qué he dicho?-esta vez fue Hermione la que no entendía nada.

-Pues eso, lo de que no hay mucho que ver y que eres de lo más normal, ¿de dónde has sacado semejante tontería?

-No es ninguna tontería, es la verdad.

-Hermione...

-Se lo que me vas a decir, ya me lo han dicho, además la verdad no duele a quien la conoce.

-Pero...a ver Hermione, eres guapa, inteligente, te llevas bien con todo el mundo, y seguro que si que había algo que ver, que casi me ha dado algo al verte así, mira, te lo voy a decir de forma clara, Hermione estas buenísima, y quien no lo vea es imbécil.

-Ja ja Draco, déjalo ¿quieres? Ginny ya me estuvo echando una charla de dos horas sobre el tema.

-¿Y todavía sigues en tus trece?

-Soy muy, muy, muy terca.

-No si ya lose.

-Bueno vamos a ver la película.

-¿De que tipo?

-Pues a la una ponen una peli de amor... no me acuerdo del título, pero Luna dice que estaba bien.

-Vale, mientras una de terror ¿O todavía te dan miedo?

-Hace poco que vi Rec.

-¿La volvemos a ver?

-¡No!

-Vale, vale, pues... ¿El orfanato? No da mucho miedo...

-El Orfanato entonces.

"¿Qué no da miedo? ¡Madre mía! Como sigamos así me va a dar un infarto, y este que se ríe a mi costa ¿Por qué he aceptado verla? No tengo remedio" Hermione se estuvo haciendo todo tipo de preguntas mientras veía la película, agarrada del brazo de Draco y pegando algún que otro grito.

Draco por su parte disfrutaba mucha más bien viendo las reacciones de Hermione que viendo la película, las películas de miedo ya no la asustaban tanto, pero aún les tenía algo de manía.

Cuando acabó la película recogieron la comida e hicieron palomitas, y a la una empezaron a ver la película que echaban en la tele, Descubriendo nunca jamás.

Cuando acabó la película, Hermione seguía llorando.

-La película era buena, y muy triste, pero Hermione, hace diez minutos que se ha acabado y todavía lloras.

-Es que... es muy bonitaaa, jope, déjame llorar en paz.

Draco rió y Hermione le miró enfadada.

-No llores...estás fea cuando lloras.

-Ya te he dicho que soy normal, las lágrimas no me van a hacer más fea...

-Hermione, que eres guapa.

-Ya... ¿y por qué Marcus Flint me puso los cuernos? ¿O Peter Harrison? Draco no soy precisamente una hermosura...

-Lo eres, Hermione, si esos chicos no han sabido verlo es por que son imbéciles.

-¿De verdad piensas que soy...guapa?

-Pues claro que lo pienso.

Se sonrojó son poder evitarlo, ¿Aquello era una declaración de amor? Sin pensárselo se tiró a sus brazos y lloró, Draco pensando que había dicho algo que le había molestado la abrazó con fuerza.

-Por cierto, no estarías intentando nada... ¿Verdad?

-¿¡Qué dices!? ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar algo así Draco!? ¿¡Te he dado esa impresión!?

-No, bueno, es que ahora que lo pensaba...

-Jajajaja hay Draco, perdón, perdón, pero es que... no tenía esas intenciones-empezó a reírse y a llorar de tanta risa, Draco rió con ella.

Cuando se serenó la miró, estaba con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas y algo sonrojada, no se dio cuenta de que ambos se estaban acercando poco a poco.

Hermione acabó por cerrar los ojos. Draco también los cerró.

Cuando sus labios se rozaron Hermione notó mariposas en el estómago, siempre se había preguntado como sería besarle, y ahora sabía que nunca se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

Subió sus brazos hasta su cuello y él los bajó hasta su cintura, Hermione entreabrió un poco sus labios y se besaron.

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de cómo estaban, él encima de ella en el sofá y ella abrazada a él.

Se separó de ella, siendo más brusco de lo que había querido.

-¿Draco?

-Lo siento, esto... no ha tenido que pasar...

Hermione bajó la mirada ¿Un error? Sentía que las lágrimas pronto iban a salir de sus ojos, pero intentó retenerlas.

-Ya...será mejor que vayamos a dormir, que mañana perderemos el avión si nos dormimos.

-Hermione, no es...lo que piensas, solo que...

-No necesito explicaciones, a sido el momento, yo estaba llorando y bueno, pues a pasado, me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, preciosa.

Draco fue a darle un beso en la mejilla, como cuando eran pequeños, pero ella le esquivó y se fue a su cuarto.

-Hermione... lo siento.

Se reprochó a sí mismo por lo que había echo, la verdad es que no se había dado cuenta de por que había acabado besándola, pero le debía una explicación y se la daría en esos momentos.

Fue a su habitación sigilosamente, cuando fue a llamar oyó unos sollozos, estaba llorando y era por su culpa, se sintió peor, se sentó, apoyado en la puerta, hasta que al final el sueño acabó por vencerles a ambos.


	3. Cap 2: Comienzo del verano: ¡Al Caribe!

**Aquí está el segundo capitulo!!**

**Capitulo 2: Comienzo del verano, ¡Al Caribe!**

El avión salía a las nueve de la mañana, por lo que a las siete habían quedado en el aeropuerto, así que a las seis de la mañana tenían que estar todos levantados.

Un grito despertó a Draco Malfoy e hizo que se cayera al suelo definitivamente.

-¡Draco!-gritó Hermione abriendo la puerta, y vio a Draco en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A que viene tanto grito?

-¿Has dormido ahí toda la noche?

-Si...

-¡Da igual me lo explicas luego! ¡Son las ocho y cuarto!

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué no te has levantado antes!?

-¡Por que había dejado el móvil en el salón! ¡Y como se suponía que tú dormías ahí no había problema!

-¡Claro! ¡Resulta que la culpa es ahora mía!

Hermione le iba a contestar pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

-Seguro que se preguntan donde estamos-Hermione se dirigió al salón mientras el móvil seguía sonando-¿Si?

_-¿¡Pero donde os habéis metido!? ¿¡Sabes que hora es!? ¿¡Cuando pensáis venir!? ¡Estamos embarcando y vosotros no estáis aquí! _

Draco no necesito acercarse demasiado a Hermione para oír los gritos histéricos de Ginny.

-Pues, la verdad es que... nos hemos dormido y...estamos en mi casa y...en pijama y...me da que vamos a perder el avión.

Afortunadamente Hermione conocía a Ginny lo suficiente para conocer su reacción, se apartó el móvil de la oreja y tanto Draco como ella escucharon sus múltiples amenazas.

Draco le cogió el móvil a Hermione y habló con calma.

-Pásame a Potter, Ginny, ahora-pasaron unos segundos y Draco habló de nuevo-Si, el avión lo perdemos, si Potter ha sido un despiste, somos humanos no somos perfectos, cogeremos otro, y cuando lleguemos os llamamos ¿Vale? Y anda tranquiliza a tu novia que casi deja sorda a Hermione, adiós Potter.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Cogemos otro avión-dijo Draco mientras marcaba un número-No te preocupes hoy nos vamos al Caribe.

-Pues vale, me voy a la ducha.

Tres horas después Draco y Hermione estaban en un avión, con asientos de primera clase, donde solo estaban ellos, camino del Caribe.

Hermione se había sentado lo más lejos posible de Draco, pero éste se sentaba a su lado cada vez que ella se cambiada de asiento.

-Estate quieta que vamos a despegar y te veo en el suelo gritando como una loca.

El avión despegó, y tras unos minutos Hermione necesitó quitarse la chaqueta que llevaba al tener calor.

-Draco, me voy a quitar la chaqueta, pero es por que tengo calor-y añadió al ver la cara de incomprensión del chico-es que a saber si luego me sueltas que te estaba incitando a algo y no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada de los hechos.

-Hermione... te estás pasando.

-¿En serio? Pues yo creo que no, por que si tú no te hubieras echo una idea equivocada de lo que pasó, no nos hubiéramos dormido.

-Claro, y si tú no te hubieras puesto a bailar en el salón yo no hubiera pensado lo que pensé y nos hubiéramos perdido el avión.

-Para tu información, llevo bailando en toalla más de ocho años, no es mi culpa que tengas tan mala memoria, Malfoy-recalcó su apellido.

-Pues para tu información, Granger, si no me acuerdo no es mi culpa, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, tú seguro que no te acuerdas de las manías que tenía hace años.

-Te levantas al amanecer para ver la salida del sol, por que te ayuda a tener un día relajado, cuando estabas en el instituto salías a correr por las mañanas, te duchabas y leías los apuntes del día anterior mientras desayunabas por si te preguntaban en clase.

Draco se sorprendió ante esas palabras.

-Y eso es solo la punta del iceberg.

-Impresióname Granger.

Hermione sonrió, ¿Quería que le impresionara? Pues lo iba a hacer, llevaba toda su vida estudiando sus costumbres y algunas las había copiado y seguía teniéndolas.

-Cuando Bigotitos vivía salías a correr con él cuando llegabas del instituto, y luego me venías a buscar al colegio con él, te gustaba venir a buscarme, y me comprabas un helado de chocolate, luego me iba a tu casa y me ayudabas con los deberes.

Cogió aire.

-Por las noches después de dejarme en casa, volvías a la tuya y hacías los deberes y estudiabas si tenías algún examen pronto, luego salías a dar un paseo a Bigotitos y si era viernes me llevabas contigo, luego te veías películas en tu cuarto o escuchabas música hasta que te dormías.

Necesitó coger más aire, le estaba soltando todo lo que sabía de él en unos minutos y a toda pastilla, ya había cogido carrerilla y no iba a parar hasta que acabara.

Draco por su parte estaba impresionado, sabía que Hermione no iba a acabar pronto por lo que se acomodó mejor en su asiento, y cuando la luz indicó que podía quitarse el cinturón se giró en su asiento para mirar de a Hermione.

-Pero tus horarios cambiaban los viernes, si era viernes hacíamos todos juntos los deberes, luego salíamos, y tú te volvías a las tantas de la madrugada algunas veces un tanto borracho, pero volvías siempre antes de las cuatro de la mañana. Los Sábados te quedabas durmiendo hasta que Bigotitos te despertara a lametones, salías a correr estudiabas una hora si no tenías exámenes o dos si tenías algunos la semana siguiente, los Domingos te dedicabas a vaguear todo el día o a hacer de rabiar a Harry y Ron. En temporada de exámenes no salías de tu cuarto, excepto para ir al baño y comer, por lo demás estudiabas desde el amanecer hasta la caída del sol, pero cuando empezaste la universidad estudiabas hasta las doce de la noche muchas veces. Y yo me acuerdo de todo esto aún estando estudiando como una loca toda la vida y aunque esté en la universidad intentando sacarme la carrera antes que el resto para poder ser periodista lo más pronto posible, esos pequeños detalles no se olvidan así como así, y si te has olvidado de un mísero detalle como que bailo en toalla después de la ducha con la música a todo volumen es por que quieres, así que no me vengas con excusas tan pobres como que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Al acabar su discurso Hermione estaba jadeando, al final Draco lo había conseguido, la había sacado de sus casillas, cosa que pocas personas lograban dado que Hermione solía ser muy pacifica.

-Hermione...

-Y ahora si no te importa me gustaría dormir dado que ayer no pude dormirme hasta que se me acabaron las lágrimas.

Echó su asiento hacia atrás, se tumbó y se quitó los zapatos.

-¡Y me quito los zapatos, por que duermo sin ellos!

Draco se supo encima de él, la miró fijamente y habló.

-Te gustaba estudiar y leer hasta que se te cerraban los ojos, siempre intentabas impresionarme con tus notas y usabas los mismos horarios que yo, o por lo menos lo intentabas, pero luego acababas agotada, muerta de sueño y de mal humor.

Ella se giró, algo sonrojada al haber sido descubierta.

-También te gustaba quedarte mirándome estudiar desde la ventana de tu cuarto y muchas veces te quedabas en el alfeizar de la ventana dormida, por lo que tenía que llamar a tus padres para que te pusieran en la cama y no te resfriaras. Y si se me ha olvidado que te gustaba bailar con la música a todo volumen en toalla, o con el pijama o sencillamente por que te apetecía, es por que he tenido un lapsus momentáneo.

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Una medalla?

Draco la miró sorprendido.

-A mi no me has dado ningún premio por decir todo lo que se sobre ti, no esperes que yo te de un premio por decir algo sobre mi, además...

Sus palabras no pudieron salir de su boca por que unos labios se lo impidieron, Hermione seguía sin salir de su asombro, ¿Draco la estaba besando? ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué?

Aunque no quería hacerlo empujó a Draco para intentar separarle.

Draco sintió un pequeño empujón sobre su pecho, y lentamente se separó de Hermione, al abrir los ojos vio algunas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?

Draco suspiró, una pregunta sencilla, con una respuesta compleja, no le preguntaban el por que del beso, si no de su reacción de ayer, de todo lo que les había pasado desde el día anterior.

-Lo siento...

-No lo mal interpretes, pero... ayer me besas, cosa de la que no me arrepiento, me dices que ha sido un error, luego nos peleamos, cosa que odio, y luego me vuelves a besar... no lo entiendo Draco, me estás confundiendo a lo grande, no me importó que me besaras anoche, ni tampoco ahora, pero para que luego nos enfademos y no nos hablemos más que para discutir prefiero que no lo hagas.

-Lo siento, es que... no se, creo que ha sido el momento y... perdona, no debí hacerlo...

-Antes de que hagamos nada más...

Hermione se acercó a Draco y rozó sus labios, fue un simple roce, no se le podría llamar beso, pero ambos sintieron mariposas en el estómago.

-¿Y eso?

-Tu premio-luego le abrazó y le dio muchos besos en la mejilla.

-Eso me gusta más, echaba de menos tus besos en la mejilla.

-Y yo te he echado de menos a ti, si te vuelves a largar y me dejas llorando como una tonta durante meses, como mínimo me tienes que mandar alguna señal de que sigues vivo, no quiero enterarme de tus logros a través de mi padre por que se lo dice el tuyo.

-Entendido, ¿Alguna otra orden?

-¿Te echas un sueñecito conmigo mientras me coges de la mano?

Draco echó su asiento para atrás hasta dejarlo a la altura del de Hermione.

-Claro muñeca-le cogió de la mano y en pocos minutos ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

Las horas pasaron, Draco y Hermione durmieron, hablaron, jugaron a las cartas, y vieron Bodas y Prejuicios en el avión.

Al fin, diez horas después llegaron al Caribe. Cogieron sus maletas, pidieron un taxi y se fueron camino del hotel Paraíso Tropical.

Cuando llegaron Ginny estuvo veinte minutos criticándoles por llegar tarde y perder el avión, pero Fred y George la tiraron a la piscina para callarla, provocando la risa de todos.

Las habitaciones del hotel eran pequeñas cabañas con un cuarto con una gran cama con cortinas, un cuarto de baño, un armario y una hamaca, el comedor era la cabaña más grande y mejor adornada, Hermione dormía cerca de la cabaña de Ginny, Ron, Luna y Draco, cuando hubo sacado sus cosas de la maleta y metido en el armario se puso el pijama y se reunió con sus amigos en la gran piscina que había.

Había varias piscinas, una rectangular de siete metros de largo por cuatro metros de ancho, tenía un bar justo en medio donde daban bebidas frescas, también había una piscina redonda para los niños, y otra para los adultos, también había al lado de unas cuevas unas aguas termales, y al lado unos baños con jacuzzi.

Hermione y Ginny se habían comprado unas mini tablas de surf y llevaban dos días probándolas, intentaron subirse encima, pero no pudieron, también intentaron ponerse de pie, pero lo único que consiguieron fue acabar en el agua con las tablas en la cabeza.

-Esto no funciona-dijo Ginny cuando salió del agua con la tabla encima.

-No me digas.

-¿Y si nos subimos las dos en una sola tabla?

-Vale, pero con cuidado.

-A la de tres nos subimos encima, uno

-Dos

-¡Tres!

Se apoyaron en la tabla y se subieron, pero no pusieron bien peso por lo que cayeron al agua.

-¡Otra vez!

Lo intentaron muchas veces, pero su record en la tabla fue de 10 segundos.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya estamos arriba!-dijo Ginny moviendo los brazos.

-¡Ginny! ¡No muevas los brazos! ¡Que nos…ah!

La tabla salió disparada unos metros lejos de ellas, y ambas chicas acabaron en el agua boca a bajo.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja.

Draco, Ron y Harry estaban en el agua a unos pocos metros con las tablas de ambas chicas riéndose a carcajadas.

-Mírales-dijo Ginny-la única vez que se ponen de acuerdo esos tres y es para reírse de nosotras.

-Ignorémosles-dijo Hermione.

-¡Ro-Ro!-Lavender iba en su dirección buscando a Ron, que se metió bajo el agua.

-Chicos ¿Habéis visto a Ro-Ro?

-No, en estos momentos no le vemos...-dijo Hermione.

-Si le veis le decís que le estoy buscando.

-Claro.

Lavender se fue llamando a Ron, que salió del agua casi sin aire.

-Ron, Lavender te está buscando-dijeron Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Draco.

-Vale.

-Si tanto te disgusta estar con ella déjala, si no lo haces pronto sufrirá.

-Vale, pero Hermione, no es fácil.

-Solo te digo que lo hagas pronto y punto.

-Bueno, me voy a buscarla, hasta luego.

-Venga Hermione que te ayudo a subirte en la tabla-dijo Draco.

-Vale, vámonos por ahí.

Draco cogió la tabla y se fue con Hermione a un par de metros de Ginny y Harry.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-preguntó Harry.

-Claro-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, algo sonrojada.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que dos personas les veían sonrientes a un par de metros con una tabla.

-Pillas las indirectas en seguida.

-Jaja, la verdad es que te iba a pedir que me ayudaras, pero te has adelantado.

-Bueno, pues te voy a ayudar, primera lección, relájate.

-Vale.

-Bien, segunda lección, cuando cuente hasta tres nos subimos los dos a la tabla, una vez que nos hayamos subido te digo como hay que mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Venga! Uno...dos...

-¡Tres!

Ambos hundieron un poco la tabla y saltaron, al principio la tabla se movió un poco pero luego se quedó quieta.

-Dame las manos-ambos entrelazaron sus manos-vale, vamos a ver cuanto aguantamos así, y luego nos ponemos de pie.

-Vale.

-¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy callada...

-No, la verdad es que me estoy concentrando en no caerme de la tabla.

-Ya decía yo que te notaba muy tensa, tienes que relajarte.

-Pero si me relajo, me voy a caer Draco.

-Mírame a los ojos, ya verás como no te caes.

Hermione levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Draco que la miraban, con una gran sonrisa, esos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban.

-Me gustan tus ojos, son únicos.

-Y a mi los tuyos.

-Ya, pero hay mucha gente que los tiene marrones.

-Pero tú los tienes con un brillo especial, además dependiendo de la luz son más claros o más oscuros.

-Gracias.

-Hora de ponerse de pie, venga.

A Hermione le empezaron a temblar las piernas por lo que se cayó de la tabla y tiró a Draco de ella.

-Jajaja, lo siento.

-No pasa nada, ¿Vamos a por el segundo intento?

-Ya verás como ahora no me caigo.

Se sentaron y entrelazaron sus manos, estuvieron un par de minutos sentados y luego Hermione decidió ponerse de pie.

Ambos pusieron el pie derecho en la tabla, luego fueron a dar un impulso para poner el pie izquierdo, pero Hermione se dio demasiado impulso, por lo que acabaron cayendo al agua, uno encima del otro.

Hermione pensó que iba a acabar con la cabeza dentro del agua por lo que cogió aire, pero con lo que se encontró no fue el agua, si no con unos labios algo húmedos, por el agua.

Ambos chicos se quedaron quietos Hermione se puso de pie rápidamente, pero al no hacer pie se fue al fondo del agua, afortunadamente no llegó a tocar el suelo-dado que era profundo-dado que unos brazos la sacaron del agua.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, gracias.

-De nada.

-¡Lo siento!-dijeron a la vez.

-Jajaja jaja.

-Bueno a la tercera va la vencida ¿No?

-¡Si!

Estuvieron un tiempo hasta que casi lo consiguieron, pero como era casi de noche decidieron dejarlo para otro día.

Por la noche hicieron una fiesta y acabaron cuando el sol hacía su aparición, pero no pudieron dormir mucho dado que ese mismo día llegaban los amigos de Draco desde los Estados Unidos.

A las dos de la tarde estaban todos despiertos, aunque con unas caras que parecían más muertos que vivos, y con orejas.

Al fin vieron aparecer el taxi con los tres amigos.

De él salieron dos chicos altos, uno negro de pelo rizado y otro con el pelo también negro, y una chica de pelo negro y corto.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué pasa tío?

-Blaise.

-Hola Draco ¿Qué tal?

-Nott.

-¡Draquito!-gritó la chica y le abrazó.

-¡Pansy! ¡No me llames así!

-¿Draquito?-preguntaron Harry, Ron y Hermione con sonrisas maliciosas.

-Me gusta el nombre-dijo Ron.

-Ay, Draquito amor, ¿No nos presentas?-preguntó Hermione.

-Hermione, estos son Blaise, Theo Nott, como prefieras llamarle y Pansy.

-Hola.

-Chicos estos son Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred y George, Lavender y el resto está por ahí.

-Luna y Neville aún no están despiertos-dijo Ginny.

-Seguro que anoche tuvieron su fiesta privada...-dijo Fred.

-Damas y Caballeros aquí tenemos a mi hermano pervertido-dijo Ginny.

-Bueno, duermen juntos...

-¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Callaos!-gritó Neville a sus espaldas-ayer nos dormimos con ropa y todo.

-Buenos días-dijo una Luna aún muy dormida.

-Bueno, pues estos son Luna y Neville-dijo Draco-y aún faltan, Dean y Seamus.

-¿Comparten habitación?

-¡George!-gritó Ginny-¡Déjalo ya!

-Me alegra volver a verte Draco-dijo Pansy cogiendo de la mano a Draco.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Pues... es que Pansy... es mi novia.

**

* * *

**

¡Fin del segundo capitulo! Suspense ...

Et voilà! O sea, que ya está ..

Creo que la subida de capítulos va a ir más rápida ahora Porque Ya están escritos aunque hay que hacer una pequeñas modificaciones y le estoy cogiendo el tranquillo a esto de subirlos

Hay que agradecerle esto a mi bruja de las Nieves preferida: **Mitsuky092**

¡¡Un besazo, Espero que estés cada vez mas contenta!!


	4. Cap 3: Confesiones

**Hola a todo el mundo!!!**

**Antes de decir nada, bueno en realidad solo quiero decir una cosa**

**LO SIENTO!! PERDONADME TODOS AQUELLOS A LOS QUE HE DEJADO CON LA INTRIGA TANTO TIEMPO a mi también me fastidia que lo hagan, pero de verdad que hasta hoy no he podido subir este capitulo.**

**Sin perder más tiempo os dejo con este capitulo, ah! otra cosa, he de aclarar que los personajes de esta historia, por mucha rabia que me de, no son mios, si no de una de mis escritras favoritas, JK Rowlin**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Confesiones.**

Hermione que reía animadamente ante los comentarios de los gemelos, al oír aquellas palabras de Draco se quedó muda.

-Tengo que volver a la habitación...he olvidado algo.

-¡Hermione!-dijo Ginny mientras corría detrás de ella.

Cuando Hermione tocó el pomo de la puerta de su cabaña una mano se posó sobre la suya, la de Ginny.

-Her... mione-Ginny apenas podía hablar por la carrera que había echo para alcanzar a Hermione antes de que entrara en la cabaña.

Hermione la miró, con algunas lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, pero que ella luchaba por contener.

-Se...que esto te a causado un shock, a mi también, no sabía nada pero... los calmantes no te ayudarán a superarlo, te dejarán dormida y atontada un tiempo, pero luego tendrás que enfrentarte a Draco.

-No es tan fácil Ginny...me he vuelto muy dependiente y...no creo que pueda mirar a Draco a los ojos sin echarme a llorar... ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperando para que me besara?

-Mucho y... espera ¿¡Te ha besado!?

-¡No grites!

-Bueno, ya se lo que vamos a hacer, entramos, me lo cuentas y luego te ayudo a solucionar tu problema ¿Vale?

-Echo.

Hermione le contó con todo detalle lo que pasó aquella noche en su residencia de estudiantes, y la razón por la que perdieron el avión.

Luego Ginny decidió quitarle los calmantes que tenía, que eran unos siete botes, y se los escondió.

También le aconsejó que se distrajera, que hiciera cosas, submarinismo, o vela o algo de actividades acuáticas para que se olvidara de Draco y Pansy.

Hermione se intentó apuntar a clases de submarinismo, pero al llegar tarde no la dejaron, por lo que Nott, muy amablemente decidió enseñarla, se compró una cámara de fotos y sacó fotos de los diferentes animales acuáticos que encontraba con Nott.

Ginny, Luna, Lavender y Pansy se apuntaron a clases de vela, a Hermione le hubiera gustado mucho ir, pero como Pansy no dejaba de hablar de Draco decidió probar con el surf, con Nott como profesor.

Pasaron los días y las semanas, Hermione evitaba a toda costa estar a solas con Draco y Pansy, juntos o por separado, hacía tres semanas que no tomaba los calmantes y estaba contenta por ello, Harry también la felicitó, y entre sus amigos la ayudaron a que no pasara malos ratos los días en los que se iban en barco todos juntos hasta otra isla o simplemente a navegar.

Hermione había dado clases de barco cuando era pequeña por lo que muchas veces era ella la encargada de manejar el barco y tener la obligación de depositar a sus amigos en tierra firme enteros.

A veces incluso se quedaban durmiendo en el barco y pasaban mucho días ahí, pero no más de cinco.

Vieron muchos delfines, pulpos, incluso algún que otro tiburón al bucear, pero siempre procuraban estar a una distancia prudente.

Y un día a finales de Julio, Hermione acabó hospitalizada.

Fue como un día normal y corriente, todos se levantaron fueron a sus respectivas clases de vela, surf submarinismo...

Por la tarde Hermione después de unas horas de buceo con Nott decidió que era hora de volver.

Salieron por la playa y no por el puerto, como hacían siempre.

-Te dije que esta playa a estas horas era preciosa-dijo Nott mirando el horizonte.

-Pues, la verdad es que si.

Hermione miró el cielo rosa, naranja, rojo y algo azul, el sol se iba ocultando por el horizonte, parecía que las claras aguas del caribe se lo iban a llevar.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban mirando la puesta de sol, pero un tiempo después Hermione decidió volver cuando un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

-Yo...casi me voy volviendo-le informó a Nott mientras recogía su equipo de buceo y su cámara de fotos-empiezo a tener algo de frío y quiero llegar al hotel antes de que se ponga el sol.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, seguramente Nott estaba tan absorto en el paisaje que no a había querido contestar, pero una mano la detuvo.

-Quédate.

Un única palabra, solo bastó esa palabra para que Hermione se quedara paralizada, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y el tono que usó Nott para retenerla no le gustó demasiado.

-Es que... tengo frío Nott-dijo Hermione intentando no tartamudear.

-Pues...te daré calor.

Nott la giró con tanta fuerza que a Hermione se le cayeron todas las cosas al suelo.

Segundos después Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos como platos al notar los salados labios de Nott sobre los suyos.

Intentó apararle con un leve empujó, no quería herir los sentimientos de Nott, le hacía muy feliz que alguien tan amable como él sintiera algo así por ella, pero no podía corresponderle.

Nott la sujetó por la cintura con más fuerza.

Hermione dudaba, ¿Por qué no podía gustarle Nott? Era amable, gracioso, y ambos disfrutaban de la mutua compañía del otro, entonces ¿Por qué no sentía mariposas en el estómago como cuando Draco la besó?

La respuesta era sencilla, todavía estaba enamorada de Draco, total y perdidamente enamorada de él, pero Draco tenía a Pansy, y no había notado su tristeza en los últimos días, ni su alejamiento hacía él, eso era por que no pensaba en ella, solo quería a Pansy.

En ese momento decidió que se olvidaría de Draco, ya habían pasado años, muchos años desperdiciados, queriéndole en secreto y ¿Para qué? Para que Draco se echara novia, si él se echaba novio ella también podía tener un novio, alguien como Nott.

Cuando su mente se aclaró y volvió a la realidad, abrió los ojos, para ver como Nott se había separado un poco de ella, lo había decidido, se olvidaría de Draco y para demostrárselo a ella misma besó a Nott.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos no fue la cara de Nott lo que vio, si no la de Draco.

-Draco...

Sacudió la cabeza y vio a un sorprendido Nott.

-Lo... lo siento Nott, pero yo... yo...

-Lo se, te gusta Draco, se te nota mucho, siempre nos contaba lo unidos que estabais, y llegamos nosotros y no te quedas sola más de cinco minutos, no con él, ni con Pansy, y sobretodo evitas estar a solas con ambos. Eres bastante obvia Hermione.

-Ya...bueno...-¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Qué Draco lo sabía y estaba todo el rato con Pansy para lanzarle indirectas? No lo entendía, ¿Qué había cambiado entre ellos?

-No te preocupes, yo se como hacer que te olvides de él.

Hermione le miró, estaba demasiado confundida como para pillar la indirecta de Nott, pero la entendió cuando Nott le empezó a bajar la cremallera de su traje de buceo.

-¡NO!

Le pegó un sonora bofetada a Nott y salió corriéndo hasta el hotel, sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo había visto y oído todo, alguien que si hubieran pasado más de tres segundos y Hermione no hubiera reaccionado hubiera ido hasta allí para pegar a Nott hasta dejarle inconsciente en el suelo. Pero ya se ocuparía de darle una paliza, lo que en esos momentos le preocupaba era Hermione, por lo que salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Llegó al hotel en pocos minutos, pero no se fue a su cabaña, necesitaba hablar con alguien, con Ginny, necesitaba a Ginny. Unas risas hicieron que se parara y viera una escena en concreto que hizo que su corazón se destruyera en mil pedazos.

Draco y Pansy besándose con mucha pasión.

-Jajaja, ¡Draco! Por lo menos espera a que estemos en tu cabaña o en la mía...

Draco abrió los ojos y se encontró con Hermione, que estaba blanca como el papel.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?

Hermione bajó la miraba, de modo que el flequillo le tapaba los ojos, de los que pronto saldrían lágrimas.

-...si, estoy perfectamente.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Pansy-Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma o algo desagradable...

por el tono de Pansy, parecía que ella sabía algo, a lo mejor sabía lo de Nott y luego ella se había besado con Draco, no, Pansy no podía ser así, pero cuando levantó la mirada y vio como la chica sonreía detrás de un preocupado Draco supo que sabía algo, o que ella misma lo había planeado.

-Her...

Pero Hermione echó a correr hacia su destino sin importarle las veces que Draco gritara su nombre, no se detuvo hasta llegar a la cabaña de Ginny.

-¡Ginny!-abrió la puerta de un golpe, sin importarle el como estuviera la chica pelirroja.

Pero la Weasley no estaba en su cuarto, por lo que fue al cuarto de baño, pero no tuvo suerte, en su lugar encontró una caja con unas pastillas en su interior.

-¡Hermione!-gritaba por enésima vez Draco, pero hacía rato que la castaña había desaparecido de su vista.

-Déjalo Draco, seguramente se encontraba mal e iba a vomitar o algo y a preferido ir al baño.

-¡Malfoy!

El aludido se giró al escuchar su nombre, aún sabiendo que no era Hermione, no por que le llamara por su apellido si no por la voz, era más grave que la de ella, solo había tres personas que le llamaran así cuando estaban enfadados, una castaña que había echado a correr hacía uno segundos, un pelirrojo que estaba huyendo de una rubia loca, por lo que el que quedaba era...

-¿Qué quieres Potter? Estoy ocupado.

-Quiero que hablemos, aquí y ahora, es muy importante, y no tiene que ver con tu novia, así que Pansy ya te estás largando.

-¡Pídele perdón!

-No y ahora o le dices que se vaya o te juro Malfoy que la echo yo a patadas de aquí, ¡Se trata de Hermione!

-Pansy...hablamos luego.

-Claro Draco amor-Pansy le dio un beso, y Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Espero que sea importante...

-Mira Malfoy-hizo hincapié en su apellido-voy a ir al grano por que no se me ocurre otra forma de decírtelo.

-Potter, dímelo ya estás dando rode...

-Hermione está enamorada de ti.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Lo que oyes, desde hace años además, por eso te espiaba, por eso está estudiando como una loca, para que te fijes en ella, luego vuelves después de seis años sin mandarle una sol carta ni nada, y la besas, si se lo del beso, y cuando vienes al Caribe le presentas a tu novia ¿A qué juegas?

Draco se quedó sin palabras, poco a poco todo empezaba a encajar.

-Por eso te ha estado evitando, aunque tú eres tan imbécil que no te das cuenta...pero eso no es lo peor.

-¿A no?-preguntó Draco con sarcasmo.

-No, se a tomado tantos calmantes a lo largo de este año que se ha vuelto totalmente dependiente de ellos, cuando nos presentaste a Pansy fue directa a por ellos...

-No me digas que...

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Ginny la alcanzó a tiempo, y por eso te ha estado evitando, pero hoy, Nott se la ha llevado a una playa y se han besado, supongo que Hermione estaba harta de tener que ver como Pansy y tú demostráis vuestro amor en público, pero luego Nott le ha empezado a desabrochar la cremallera del traje...

-¿¡Qué!?

-Tranquilo, no ha pasado nada, solo le ha dado una bofetada y ha salido corriéndo, yo iba detrás de ella, y de repente se ha parado en seco, luego ha vuelto a echar a correr, hacia la cabaña de Ginny, y cuando he venido aquí y os e visto he sabido el motivo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Soy imbécil!

-Si, lo eres, pero ahora lo importante es encontrarla.

-Bueno, si ha ido con Ginny.

-Ella se ha ido con Luna de compras y en su cabaña están los calmantes, si Hermione los encuentra...no creo que pueda aguantarse mucho...

-¡Mierda!

Draco echó a correr seguido de Harry, ambos eran muy buenos atletas y llegaron a la cabaña de Ginny en segundos, cuando estaban a medio metro de la puerta oyeron un ruido y entraron rápidamente.

-¡Hermione!

Pero Hermione no les respondió, estaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y una caja de calmantes en la mano, algunas pastillas habían volcado cuando la castaña había caído y estaban por el suelo.

* * *

**chan Chan CHAN!!**

**¿Qué pasará?**

**Pues lo sabreís en el próximo capitulo, que prometo que no tardaré mucho en subir.**

**Mitsuki Sakurai.**


	5. Cap 4: Hermione

**Hola!! Siento haber tardado, pero resulta que, el final no me convencía y tenía un borrador que he modificado varias veces. Espero que os guste, y que no os enfadeís, por que subo 3 capitulos + el Epílogo como compensación por haber tardado tanto.**

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no soy rica, no vivo en Inglaterra, ¿Creeís que hay alguna posibilidad de que sea Rowling?**

**

* * *

****Capitulo 4: Hermione.**

A México, se la habían llevado a México en helicóptero, al parecer andaban algo escasos de personal por las Islas Caribeñas y se la tuvieron que llevar con una herida en el costado, dado que al caerse se había dado con la esquina de la mesilla de noche y le había empezado a sangrar un montón.

Llevaba dos días sin despertar y Draco se estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

Por fin, al tercer día Hermione abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que vio la castaña fue un techo blanco, al principio no recordaba nada, pero poco a poco fue viendo imágenes, su beso con Nott, el beso entre Pansy y Draco, las pastillas en la cabaña de Ginny.

¿Dónde estaba? Al no ver más que el techo blanco pensó que estaba muerta, en la nada, al final lo había conseguido, se había suicidado, y ahora no estaba ni en el cielo ni en el infierno, si no en la nada, eternamente atrapada, no viendo más que blanco.

Pero luego empezó a oír un pitido, no sabía de donde procedía, pero le molestaba mucho, se suponía que en la nada no existía el sonido entonces ¿Qué era ese insoportable pitido? ¿Es que acaso no estaba muerta? ¿Seguía viva? En tal caso ¿Dónde estaba?

Poco a poco pudo ver con mayor claridad, vio las baldas del techo blanco, el pitido insoportable lo atribuyó al marcapasos, intentó levantarse, pero unas manos se lo impidieron.

-No, no Hermione, aún estás muy débil.

La voz le sonaba de algo, pero ¿De dónde? No podía recordarlo, se llevó las manos a los ojos y se los frotó, entonces pudo ver con mejor claridad, vio los cables que tenía en su brazo, ¡Genial! Con lo que odiaba las agujas.

Miró en otra dirección para no alterarse, las agujas eran de las pocas cosas que la ponían frenética.

Al girar la cabeza vio unos ojos grises, unos preciosos ojos grises que la miraban con preocupación, también le pedían perdón, ¿Quién tendría unos ojos así? Y ¿Por qué le pedían perdón?

Al poco rato cayó en la cuenta, solo conocía a una persona que tuviera esos ojos, y no era precisamente una alegría saber que él estaba en la misma habitación del hospital que ella, por que al final concluyó que no había muerto, si no que estaba en un hospital.

-...lárgate.

-Me alegra ver que te has despertado.

-¿De verdad? Permíteme que lo dude.

-Hermione yo...

-Supongo que Harry te lo habrá contado, claro Harry, nunca puede tener el pico cerrado

-Eso es por que te quiere y se preocupa por ti.

-Al contrario que tú.

-Her...

-Mira Draco me acabo de despertar después de no se cuantos días inconsciente y lo que menos me apetece es discutir contigo, así que haz el favor de largarte.

-¿Me dejas al menos que te diga como es que has acabado aquí?

-Por tu culpa, es más que obvio, si me hubieras escrito, no hubiera querido impresionarte, y no me hubiera vuelto adicta a los calmantes, si me hubieras dicho que tenías novia me hubiera olvidado de ti cuando estuvieras lejos, no ahora que te besas con ella cada tres minutos, y desde luego que no estaría aquí si tu amiguito Nott no hubiera planeado con tu querida novia lo que planearon, por que antes de que te lances a decir que fue coincidencia, no lo era y además...

-¡Me quieres dejar hablar! ¿¡Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado estos días cuando te he visto aquí y he sabido que era por mi culpa!? ¿¡O cuando te vi en el suelo en la cabaña de Ginny sangrando!?

-Por lo menos reconoces que es tú culpa-giró la cabeza, pero vio las agujas, por lo que miró al techo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Hermione, sé que ahora mismo no que vas a querer escuchar y mucho menos creer, pero te juro que siento, siento muchísimo que estés aquí y que sea por mi culpa, estos dos días no he hecho otra cosa que pensar en ti y me he dado cuenta de que si me hubiera fijado un poco más en ti, me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sentías hace mucho, tus gestos, tu mirada, tus palabras, todo, absolutamente todo me decía que estabas enamorada de mi.

-Tú lo has dicho, lo estaba.

-¿Y aún lo estás?

-Si, pero también te odio, eres imbécil, sabía que tú tendrías una novia en algún momento, y que se la intentarías ocultar a tu madre, pero pensaba que por lo menos confiarías en mi como tu hermanita, como tu amiga, pero ahora veo que ni eso, es por eso por lo que estoy más enfadada, por que no has confiado en mí ni como tu amiga, y eso es lo que más me duele.

Suspiró, si no se lo decía ahora no se lo diría nunca.

-Mira Draco, yo siempre he sabido que nunca me verías como una futura novia, eso lo asumí hace muchos años, pero esperaba por lo menos estar ahí como tu hermana o amiga, pero si no confías en mi... creo que lo mejor será que hagamos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado ¿Vale? Lo dejamos como estaba todo antes de que te fueras...

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya me la estás haciendo-pero al ver la cara de Draco contestó-dispara.

-¿Desde cuando? ¿Desde cuando estás enamorada de mí?

-Pues... la verdad es que no lo se, simplemente surgió así, era de lo más normal, por lo menos para mi, estábamos todo el día juntos, nos llevábamos muy bien, y un día me di cuenta, creo que tenía unos nueve o diez años...

-¿¡Llevas diez años enamorada de mi!?

-Calla.

-¿Y puedo saber por que no me lo dijiste nunca?

-Eso ya son tres preguntas...-se calló y le miró-pensaba decírtelo cuando tu me dijiste que te iba a los Estados Unidos, me entraron ganas de llorar, y de salir corriendo...

-Pero no lo hiciste...me sonreíste y me deseaste suerte.

-Como una buena amiga.

-Hermione... me siento fatal, lo siento muchísimo.

-Ya, vale, ¿Está Ginny? Quiero hablar con ella.

-No está...estamos en México...

Mientras en una Isla Caribeña.

-Creo que...Hermione se ha despertado por fin...-dijo Ginny.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Malfoy no ha llamado.

-Sexto sentido, voy a llamar...Hola ¿Malfoy?...Si, eso mismo me ha preguntado Harry...Sexto sentido, intuición femenina llámalo como quieras. ¿Se puede poner? ¿¡Qué!? Está chica se dejó la suerte en su casa...jaja, vale, pues entonces cuando volváis nos llamas, dale un beso de mi parte.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-preguntó Ron.

-Que se ha despertado, pero que tiene fiebre y que no está para ponerse a hablar, aunque me ha parecido que iba a protestar por no poder hablar.

-¿Crees que habrán echo las paces?

-Lo dudo, con lo terca que es a veces Hermione...seguro que se lo ha soltado todo y ahora no le habla.

-Espero que pronto hagan las paces...

-Anda, y nosotros.

En México.

-¿¡Por qué les has dicho que tengo fiebre!?

-Porque tú y yo no nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta que no hagamos las paces.

-Pues lo llevas claro, Malfoy-dijo recalcando su apellido.

Dos días después le dieron el alta a Hermione, Draco ya había reservado un par de habitaciones en un hotel, pero Hermione se las ingenió para llamar a Harry y pedirle que le sacara un billete para volver con ellos, enfadada o no con Malfoy ella se había pagado un billete al Caribe e iba a disfrutar de esas vacaciones, se lo había merecido después de todo.

Cuando llegaron al Caribe, Hermione saludó a sus amigos y se encerró en su cabaña, solo admitía la compañía de Ginny, pero después de unos días aceptó al de Luna y Lavender.

Empezó Agosto, y Hermione no salía de su cabaña. Tan solo para comer cuando estaba segura de que Draco no estaba comiendo o en el trayecto hacia su cabaña o el comedor, a veces era Ginny la que le traía la comida, o Harry.

* * *

**No tengo nada que decir, solo que pido algún que otro review, el discurso ya os lo doy en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Mitsuki Sakurai.**


	6. Cap 5: La Esperanza

**Discurso: 1º pto. cumplo mis promesas, así que ahora apechugaís! Y...que ¡Leaís el capitulo! y que...espero que disfruteís.**

**Disclaimer: Bueno, puede que escriba en servilletas de papel, pero nunca he escrito Harry Potter en ellas.**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 5: "**_**La Esperanza**_**"**

Un día sus amigos le propusieron ir a visitar el puerto, donde había gran cantidad de barcos, Hermione no quiso ir en un principio, pero cuando le dijeron que Draco no estaba fue la primera en salir.

Un pocos minutos llegaron al puerto, donde había barcos de muchos tipos, grandes, pequeños, de pescas, yates.

Hubo uno en particular que llamó la atención de todos, era un yate de cuatro metros de largo, blanco, llamado _"La Esperanza"_

Fred y George propusieron entrar, pero algunos, como Ginny, Luna o Ron dijeron que no era una buena idea.

Por lo que al final solo entraron Fred, George, Harry y Hermione, el resto les esperaba fuera y les avisaría en caso de que llegara el dueño o algún vigilante.

Se repartieron por el barco, al principio Hermione y Harry iban juntos, pero el chico necesitó desesperadamente ir al baño, por lo que la castaña siguió su camino sola, Harry no tardaría en encontrarla.

Miró por una ventana redonda que daba al mar y vio que el barco se empezaba a mover.

Hermione maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que conocía corrió para llegar a cubierta lo más rápidamente posible, esperaba no tener que saltar al agua del puerto, estaba verde y no le gustaba nada la idea de zambullirse ahí.

Cuando llegó vio que podía llegar de un gran salto, si sus amigos la sujetaban. Pero vio algo que la extrañó muchísimo, todos estaban fuera mirándola con unas sonrisas en sus caras.

Al principio no entendió el motivo ¿Se estaban burlando de ella? Pero todo encajó cuando una voz que conocía muy bien le preguntó.

-¿Te gusta?

Se giró y vio a Draco con una sonrisa. Miró a sus amigos que tenían una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-¡Era la única forma Hermione!-gritó Harry.

-¡Os voy a matar! ¡¡Cuando os vea veréis que Molly Weasley no es nada comparado conmigo cuando me enfado de verdad!!

-¡Hermione ya nos lo agradecerás!

La aludida sonrió con malicia, lo que asustó a sus amigos.

-¡Harry! ¡Dile a Ginny que estás colado por ella!

-¿¡Qué!?-preguntó Ron a voz en grito.

-Harry ¿es cierto?-preguntó la pelirroja mirando al moreno.

-...Si, desde hace unos dos años-contestó Harry después de fulminar con la mirada a Hermione.

-¡Neville y Luna! ¡Ya es hora de que digáis que lleváis como dos años saliendo juntos!

Antes de que Hermione dijera nada más Draco le tapó la cara, pero Hermione mordió a Draco y gritó.

-¡Ron admite de una buena vez que te has enamorado de Lavender! ¡Deja de fingir imbécil! ¡Y en cuanto os pille os mato!

Draco fue a cogerla, pero Hermione salió corriendo hacia la otra punta del barco.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?

-Esperar, cuando el agua deje de estar como la del puerto salto y me largo, esto es una verdadera puñalada trapera.

-Eso si que no voy a dejar que lo hagas, con la mala suerte que estás teniendo seguro que te desnucas.

El rubio cogió a la castaña y se la llevó dentro del yate, Hermione consiguió soltarse y se metió en la primera habitación que pilló y la cerró con pestillo.

Draco golpeó la puerta pero Hermione no le hizo caso y se giró, y lo vio, una cama con pétalos de rosa, rojas y rosas que formaban las palabras _"Lo siento Hermione"_

Draco se cansó de llamar, cuando iba a dar media vuelta oyó como la puerta se abría y por ella salía una castaña con la cabeza agachada y con el flequillo que le ocultaba los ojos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Perdóname, Hermione lo siento mucho, de verdad, no he hecho otra cosa que decirle lo imbécil que soy por no haberme dado cuenta...

-Si, eres imbécil.

-Ya lo se, pero soy más imbécil aún por no haberme dado cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero.

Hermione levantó la mirada, tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, intentó decir algo pero solo pudo mover los labios articulando un ¿Qué?

-Si, ya te he dicho que soy un imbécil Hermione.

-No te creo.

-Es la verdad, enana, me da que llevo enamorado de ti mucho tiempo, pero que no me di cuenta hasta que te vi en el hospital debatiéndote entre la vida y la muerte, ¿Me perdonas? Por haber sido un imbécil y haberte echo sufrir.

Hermione no contestó, al menos con palabras, se lanzó a sus brazos y le besó, Draco tomo ese gesto como un si y la abrazó, luego ambos entraron en la habitación cerrando la puerta, aunque no era necesario ya que estaban solos en el barco.

-Yo creo que deberíamos llamarles, esto es algo único-dijo Ron.

-Pero… pero-empezó Ginny-ellos están solos y...llamarles sería...sería...

-Cálmate Ginny-le dijo Harry cogiéndola por los hombros-si les llamamos se enfadarán y si no también, pero más, yo voto por llamarles.

-¡Cuidado Potter!-exclamaron Fred, George y Ron.

-Callaos-dijo Ginny y acto seguido besó a Harry.

-Yo voy a llamarles-dijo Fred-y al cuerno con lo que estén haciendo, seguro que no interrumpimos.

Mientras en un barco un rubio y una castaña respondían al teléfono con el altavoz al ser la tercera vez que llamaban.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-gritaron ambos.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?-preguntó Fred.

-¡SI!-contestaron ambos.

-Vale, me da igual, aquí hay una fiesta que se hace una vez al año y es solo esta noche, así que ¿Por qué no os dejáis caer?

Hermione miró a Draco interrogante.

-Ya lo veremos-dijo el rubio y colgó-¡Qué pesados!

-Bueno, es Fred, ¿Qué esperabas? Además están con Ginny, no nos hubieran llamado si no fuera algo especial o importante.

-¿Crees que Harry seguirá vivo después de lo que soltaste?

-Más le vale, todavía no le he dado una paliza, ni a él ni a nadie...

-Bueno pues entonces nos quedamos y se la das mañana.

-Mejor nos vamos-dijo Hermione levantándose y poniéndose los zapatos y la sudadera que llevaba antes.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?

-Es tu castigo por arrastrarme hasta aquí, ale, dale la vuelta al barco y volvamos...podemos acabar con esto otra día.

Draco sonrió, la había vuelto a ganar.

-Está bien enana, tú ganas, por hoy...

Atracaron en el puerto y se dirigieron a la plaza donde se celebraba la fiesta y estaban sus amigos.

Hermione les habló, para sorpresa de todos, luego la castaña prometió torturarles lo máximo posible como castigo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ni Nott ni Pansy estaban, al contrario que Blaise que intentaba desesperadamente que un chica de rubio cabellos le prestara algo de atención.

-Se han ido, cuando fui a buscar a Pansy a su cabaña a la vuelto no estaba, y tampoco Nott.

-mmm...mejor-dijo Hermione apoyándose en el hombro de Draco-me siento más tranquila.

Pasaron los días y todo lo que rodeaba a Hermione era felicidad y diversión, algo que la asustaba un poco, temía que esa felicidad desapareciera de la misma forma que había venido.

Ginny le aconsejó que dejara de pensar en ello, que solo le serviría para no disfrutar, pero Hermione seguía con presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar.

Pocos días después, hicieron su reaparición Pansy y Nott, diciendo que se habían pagado un viaje al Caribe y que no iban a renunciar a estar ahí el tiempo que les quedaba.

Draco quiso hablar con Pansy, pero al final acabaron discutiendo, Pansy le dijo que su relación había sido como un enamoramiento adolescente y que ella se había mostrado más afectuosa con él en el Caribe por que en seguida había visto que Hermione estaba enamorada de él. Por lo que al final su relación acabó y Pansy se fue a los brazos de Nott, que había intentado en vano acercarse a Hermione. No obstante se notaba que ambos tenían planeado hacer algo más, algo que haría que Hermione y Draco acabaran sin hablarse.

Esos días Hermione no estaba nada tranquila, por lo que Draco se la llevó al yate durante unos días.

-Me lo parece a mi o Draco y Hermione llevan demasiados días en ese yate, en medio de alguna parte-dijo Ron cuando la pareja llevaba cinco días fuera.

-La verdad es que esto no es lo mismo sin ellos-dijo Ginny-ambos son el alma de la fiesta y si no están...esto es aburrido.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Y nosotros que somos!?-preguntaron los gemelos.

-Pues unos bromistas pesados-les contestó la pelirroja con total naturalidad.

-La verdad es que ya les echo de menos-dijo Harry.

-¿A quién?-preguntó una voz.

-¡Hermione!-Lavender se tiró a los brazos de su amiga-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Y yo con vosotras...

-¡Pues no perdamos tiempo!-Lavender estaba realmente alegre y Hermione intuía el motivo.

La rubia echó a correr arrastrando a Hermione, por lo que Luna y Ginny corrieron detrás de ellas.

-No te preocupes Draco, te la devolveremos enterita.

-No pasa nada-dijeron los gemelos-Nosotros también tenemos que hablar con Draquito.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué habéis hecho en estos cinco días?

-No es asunto vuestro.

Un poco más lejos una castaña era avasallado por un millón de preguntas de sus amigas, como hablaban las tres a la vez no entendía casi nada de los decían, pero entendió algunas palabras del tipo _"¿Qué tal?" ¡Protección!" "¡¡Cuenta!! ¡¡Cuenta!!"_

-Chicas... ¡Chicas!

-Hermione no seas mala y contesta-dijo Lavender.

-Lo siento chicas, pero tengo algo que deciros...y es importante-Hermione bajó la mirada.

-¿Es algo malo?

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué pasa? Hermione no nos asustes.

-No, no es malo...creo.

-¿Qué es entonces?

Hermione en un movimiento involuntario se llevó la mano al vientre. Sus amigas se miraron entre ellas, Hermione les estaba diciendo que ella...

-Creo...creo que estoy embarazada.

El silencio reinó durante unos instantes en la habitación, Hermione se sentó en la cama, y sus amigas con ella.

-A lo mejor no, y solo es una coincidencia.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan segura de eso?

-Pues ha ver, se me a retrasado el periodo...

-Te ha pasado más de una vez.

-...no dejo de comer, y eso si que es raro en mi, hasta Draco lo ha dicho...

-Bueno puede que te haya entrado el hambre de repente.

-...y tengo mucho mareos, hoy casi me doy contra la barandilla del barco, y por eso hemos vuelto.

-Bueno eso no se puede atribuir a falta de comida.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Draco?-preguntó Ginny, al fin, dado que había estado callada meditando las probabilidades de que su amiga estuviera o no embarazada.

-No, no sabía como y...bueno, sois las primeras en saberlo y...

-Será mejor que vayamos a un hospital y ahí te lo dirán-dijo Luna.

-Vamos ahora, los chicos no notarán nuestra tardanza.

Pero al salir se encontraron con Dean y Seamus acompañados de dos chicas.

-A ¿Dónde vais?

-Pues...a dar una vuelta, no tardaremos, díselo a los demás-pidió Lavender.

-Cada uno ha ido por su cuenta-dijo Seamus-Draco a dormir, Harry y Ron a la playa, Blaise a ligar, Fred y George a yo que se donde y Neville...creo que ha ido con Harry y Ron.

Pero las chicas no escuchaban, habían salido corriendo en otra dirección.

Cuando llegaron al hospital pidieron ver al ginecólogo, y la recepcionista les hizo esperar en una salida donde había una pareja muy feliz.

Una chica de unos veintiséis años morena que tenía pinta de ser china. Un chico de unos veintiocho años rubio.

-Hola-dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿embarazo no deseado?-preguntó la chica.

-¡Cho!-exclamó el chico, luego miro a Hermione-perdona a mi mujer, es psicóloga e incluso trabaja cuando no debería.

-Cedric, a veces eres idiota.

-Je je, no pasa nada-dijo Hermione.

-Señores Diggory, entren por favor.

Cho y Cedric entraron, un rato después le tocó a Hermione, quien entró con Ginny. Después de muchas pruebas y de comprobar los resultados varias veces para que Hermione estuviera satisfecha, la ginecóloga, la señora McGonagall, una señora mayor, pero muy amable, le anunciaba a Hermione que estaba embarazada de dos semanas.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Hermione seguía llorando, junto con Lavender, que había llorado como una magdalena, como si fuera ella la embarazada.

Pero a Hermione no le importó, solo quería ir corriendo a decírselo a Draco.

* * *

**Como veis el discurso no ha sido muy largo, así que como compensación...¡ME DEBEÍS UN REVIEW! **

**Mitsuki Sakurai.**

**PD: ¿Os ha gustado el capitulo?**


	7. Cap 6: Un mal plan

**No hay palabras para describir este momento...así que os dejo con la lectura.**

**Disclaimer: Seguro que JK no sabe hablar Chino...¡Yo si!...ahora en serio...era broma...¡seguro que JK no sabe hacer buenas bromas como yo...!**

**bueno, se supone que iba a dejaros en paz y así lo haré.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6: Un mal plan**

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Hermione corrió a la cabaña de Draco, tenía que decírselo, no sabía como se lo tomaría, pero tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber que iba a ser padre, esperaba que se alegrara, aunque solo tuviera veintiséis años, a ella le daba igual, cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos de la cabaña se paró y se arregló un poco de la carrera.

-Ya verás bebé, esto me hace muy feliz-dijo acariciando su vientre, ya se estaba imaginando los pequeños empujones.

Sonrió, ya se imaginaba sentada en un sofá con Draco, los dos mirando el vientre de la castaña y pegando brincos cada vez que notaban una patada y Draco decía algo como _"¡Se mueve! ¡Hermione ha pegado una patada!"_ Si, lo tenía claro, iba a tener a ese bebé, no le importaba tener tan solo veinte años, quería al bebé, por que era como un símbolo del amor entre Draco y ella.

Abrió la puerta de la cabaña con una gran sonrisa, se lo diría de golpe, no podía dar un solo rodeo, se lo soltaría a bocajarro, aunque Draco se desmayara, prefería decírselo de aquella forma.

-¡Draco! ¡Vas a ser padr...!

Abrió los ojos ante la escena que estaba presenciando, no se lo podía creer, Draco...y... Pansy, en una cama, Pansy le abrazaba y por lo que podía observar Hermione estaba ligera de ropa, con una feliz sonrisa en su cara.

Draco por su parte le daba la espalda y también parecía contento.

Poco a poco el rubio fue abriendo los ojos, al ver a Hermione en la puerta le sonrió, pero cuando vio que estaba blanco como el papel, con las manos en la boca y al borde de las lágrimas se preocupo.

-Hermione ¿Qué...?

Pero un cuerpo le detuvo, se giró y cuando abrió los ojos vio a Pansy.

-¿¡Pansy!?-se volvió hacía Hermione, que seguía quieta-Hermione...esto no...¡No es lo que parece! ¡No tengo ni idea de lo que hace ella aquí!

En ese momento Pansy abrió los ojos.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?-preguntó Draco a la vez que se levantaba y se alejaba de la chica.

-Pues nada malo, esta habitación era para los dos, así que como tenía sueño...por lo que parece no te ha importado dormir conmigo abrazándote... ¿No será que...me echas de menos?

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Yo quiero a Hermione!

Se giró y vio como Hermione no decía nada, eso le preocupó más que el que se pusiera a chillar insultándolo.

-Draco...yo...-se llevó las manos al vientre-yo...no se...esto es...muy confuso...yo

En ese momento salió a todo correr, Draco quiso correr detrás de ella, pero los brazos de Pansy se lo impidieron.

-Mira Draco la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí es...

Draco se giró para encararla, le iba a soltar cuatro cosas que se merecía, pero al verla con los ojos abiertos y temblando se calló.

-Pansy... ¿Qué...?

En ese momento Pansy tosió, y al toser escupió algo de sangre y calló al suelo.

-¡Pansy!

Hermione salió corriendo, pero no a su cabaña ni a la de Ginny, no quería ver los calmantes, no quería tomarlos y matar al bebé, no quería acabar en el hospital, quería creer a Draco y después de que ambos aclararan todos los malentendidos ella confiaba en él y sabía que todo era culpa de Pansy, pero necesitaba recuperarse de semejante shock.

Fue a dar una vuelta por una playa cercana y cuando se serenó decidió volver y decirle a Draco que iba a ser padre, estaba alegre, por haber podido controlarse, parecía que al final iba a poder dejar los calmantes que no habían hecho más que traerle problemas.

Pero cuando llegó vio como Draco besaba a Pansy que estaba en el suelo y le gritaba cosas que ella no podía oír, luego Draco la levantó y se la llevó corriéndo, pasando al lado de Hermione sin decirle nada, solo alentando a Pansy, no le escuchaba, no le oía, se quedó de piedra ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué Draco la había ignorado?

Intentó serenarse y entro su la cabaña del rubio, ahí no había ningún calmante por lo que estaría a salvo, pero no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

Cuando Draco volvió se encontró con Ginny.

-¡Felicidades Draco!

-¿Felicidades? ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Es que Hermione no te lo ha dicho todavía?

-¡Hermione!

Draco salió corriendo hacía su cabaña, con Ginny detrás, por el camino Draco se lo explicó todo y Ginny corrió todavía más, esperando que su amiga no hiciera ninguna locura.

Al entrar vieron a Hermione en la cama de Draco tumbada con un rastro de lágrimas por su cara y una pequeña caja en sus manos.

-¡Hermione! ¡Venga Hermione despierta!

-¡Draco hay que llevarla al hospital! ¡Su salud! ¡En su estado no puede tomar ningún medicamento sin supervisión médica!

-¿En su estado? ¿Qué le pasa?

-¿No te lo ha dicho?

-Ginny ¿¡Qué le pasa a Hermione!?

-¡Está embarazada! ¡De ti! ¡Desde hace dos semanas! ¡Está esperando un bebé vuestro!

A Draco se le calló el alma a los pies, cogió a Hermione y se la llevó al hospital en una carrera, por suerte no estaba muy lejos del hotel.

Pasaron una par de horas hasta que el médico entró en la sala, donde estaban Draco, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred y George.

-¿Cómo está?

-Está bien, dentro de unos días podrá abrir los ojos, y en una semana si todo va bien le daremos el alta.

-¿Y el bebé?

El médico miró tristemente a Draco.

-Lo siento, hemos hecho todo lo posible, pero ha sufrido un shock muy grande y los calmantes...ha tenido un aborto.

Draco se quedó en estado de shock, su bebé...y todo había sido por su culpa...

En los días restantes Draco lo pasó muy mal, se sentía mal por lo que le había echo a Hermione, estaba embarazada y él no lo sabía, se lo iba a decir y justamente Pansy tenía que estar ahí, había hablado con ella, y ella se sentía tan mal como él por el aborto de Hermione.

-Draco yo...lo siento muchísimo...-dijo Pansy tremendamente arrepentida-se que no querrás hablarme nuca más y lo entiendo, pero quiero decirte que...lo siento mucho.

-La próxima vez piensa antes de actuar Pansy-dijo Draco muy frío.

-Déjame que te explique lo que pasó por favor.

-Hoy no-dijo el rubio-quiero ver como está Hermione.

-De...acuerdo.

Por fin Hermione, al cuarto día abrió los ojos y al encontrarse con Draco empezó a llorar, sabía que había perdido al bebé, lo presentía y no hizo más que echarse la culpa a si misma por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no tomar las pastillas.

-No tienes la culpa Hermione.

-¡Si que la tengo! ¡Soy imbécil! ¡Soy débil! ¡Soy lo peor! ¡Soy...!

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más! ¡Lo echo, echo está! ¡No se puede cambiar el pasado! ¡Yo no te echo la culpa de lo que pasó así tú tampoco lo hagas!

-Pero...

-¡Pero nada! ¡Eres joven y seguro que podemos tener más hijos! ¡Así que sal de esta estúpida depresión y anímate!

Hermione estaba muy sorprendida por el discurso de Draco, pero logró tranquilizarla, era cierto, que hubiera tenido un aborto no quería decir que no pudiera tener más hijos y seguro que tendría más, con Draco. No obstante siguió llorando, mientras Draco la calmaba y le explicaba lo que había pasado.

Al parecer Nott y Pansy habían discutido, querían hacerle daño a él y Hermione, sobretodo Nott. Esa tarde Nott la había intentado violar y Pansy, asustada por el comportamiento de Nott, se fue a la cabaña de Draco, no obstante Nott en un ataque de furia consiguió herir a Pansy y cuando la chica llegó a la cabaña de Draco se desmayó, cuando abrió los ojos improvisó sobre la marcha un plan, olvidándose por unos instantes de su herida, pero luego se desmayó y Draco la salvó… Pansy tenía una salud muy delicada y por poco muere.

-Pansy, lo entiendo y te perdono.

-No me lo merezco-dijo Pansy.

-He estado reflexionando estos días y la verdad es que aunque me fastidie mucho lo que hiciste, si Draco te ha perdonado, yo también puedo hacerlo.

Pansy vio como Hermione le sonreía con sinceridad y se echó a llorar.

-Al que no perdono es a Nott-dijo Hermione.

-Ni yo... ¿Sabías que se ha ido?

-Si, espero no volver a verle nunca.

-Yo tampoco y para asegurarme de que eso pase, me voy a cambiar de universidad, Draco y yo iremos a una en Inglaterra, creo que Draco quiere pasar más tiempo con su novia-dijo Pansy sonriendo.

Hermione se sonrojó.

-Ya...me lo ha dicho...jeje.

Pasaron los días y ambas chicas salieron del hospital, no obstante Hermione seguía mal por lo del aborto, así que decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la playa.

Básicamente lo había superado, no obstante le daba mucha pena no poder tener a su bebé en los brazos, quería tenerlos, con Draco, pero sabía que el primero no lo tendría nunca, eso era lo que más le apenaba. Cuando decidió volver vio un camino de rosas y lo siguió, el camino le llevó a una cueva y en ella encontró u montón de velas encendidas y un montón de rosas formando las palabras _"Perdóname Hermione"_

Detrás de ella salió Draco que la abrazó por la cintura.

-Perdona, todo esto es culpa mía.

Hermione se echó a llorar, se giró y besó a Draco, le quería, le daba muchísima pena haber perdido al bebé, por fin pudo decírselo a Draco, y éste lo entendió a él también le apenaba no tener a su primer bebé en brazos por lo que ambos cavaron una pequeña tumba con tres collares dentro, en la cueva, en dirección al mar, en nombre del bebé que nunca tuvieron.

Pero se tenían a ellos, se querían y eso era lo que importaba, todas las experiencias vividas ese verano les enseñaron a ellos y sus amigos algo más sobre la vida.

* * *

**FIN!**

**Mitsuki Sakurai.**

**PD...Falta el Epílogo.**


	8. Epílogo

**Bueno pues aquí está el Epílogo, no se que decir, solo que me ha encantado escribir esta historia y espero que os haya gustado tanto como ha mi...aunque haya tardado tanto en subir algunos capitulos jejejeje. Quiero agradecerles a dos personas su apoyo, una es mi brujita favorita Niesugui, alias "Gui" que me ha apoyado y ayudado a poner títulos y disclaimers. La otra es mi prima, que me pidió que escribiera esta historia y que me estuvo dándo el coñazo hasta que la acabé...bueno hasta que acabé el borrador, la historia con pelos y señales la he acabado hace unos minutos, para que veaís que las subo pitando.**

**Y evidentemente, a todos los que han segudi la historia, activamente (los que me han dejado un review) o pasivamente (los que no). No soy de las que tiene favoritos, pero quiero más a los que han seguido la historia activamente...por que en fin...sabía lo que ensaban...INDIRECTA, esto es el ÚLTIMO capitulo....(leer a bajo del todo la continuación)**

**Disclaimer: Esto es un Epílogo como el de Rowling, pero con menos paso del tiempo y menos palabras: Somos diferentes. Conclusión: No soy ella. Ella no es yo.**

**

* * *

****Epílogo**

Habían pasado siete años desde que abandonaron esa isla Caribeña, donde había pasado un verano inolvidable, y por fin volvían, no iban solos, ni con sus amigos, si no con un pequeño bebé que ese día cumplía un año, una niña, de ojos grises, piel blanca, pelo lacio como el de su padre, pero castaño algo más claro que el de su madre.

-Mira, Kim, tu hermanito mayor-dijo Hermione agachándose y acariciando la tumba de su hijo, por que después de mucho debatir Hermione dijo que estaba embarazada de un niño.

-Si, el pequeño Lyonel, que hoy cumple siete años-dijo Draco agachándose y poniendo unas flores.

La pequeña miró lo que hacían sus padres con atención y luego rió para acabar dando unas débiles palmadas con sus manos.

-Y también es el de Kim, no te olvides Draco.

-Es curioso que nacieran el mismo día-dijo el cirujano de treinta y tres años.

-Bueno en realidad hace siete años que hicimos este...homenaje a Lyonel-dijo la periodista de veintisiete años.

-Bueno yo sigo diciendo que el cumpleaños de Lyonel es el mismo que el de Kim, el 3 de Septiembre, no tengas favoritismo de Kim por que sea una chica.

-¡Oye! ¡Qué yo no tengo favoritismo! ¡Además es a ti a quien le pone frenético que Peter se acerque a Kim!

-¡Por que es el hijo de Potter! ¡Si Kim y Peter se casan, Potter, Weasley y yo seremos familia!

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, siempre le daba esa excusa.

-Además, Peter es dos años mayor que Kim, hace una semana que cumplió los tres años.

-¿Y la diferencia de edad tiene algo de malo?-preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

Draco sonrió con arrogancia.

-No-dijo al tiempo que besaba la mano de su, ahora, esposa-Ningún problema.

Ella por su parte le besó, auque no por mucho tiempo por que su hija empezó a protestar, dado que sus padres no le hacían caso.

Ambos adultos la miraron y rieron alegremente. La verdad es que esa isla tenía muchos recuerdos de ambos.

* * *

**Continuando con lo que decía....QUIERO UN REVIEW!!!...bueno...más de uno.**

**Ahora si:**

**FIN!**

**Mitsuki Sakurai!**


End file.
